Disconnects can be used in a variety of electrical circuits. A disconnect can be used to selectively interrupt the current that flows out of or into an energy storage device. For example, a battery pack (e.g., containing lithium-ion cells) can be protected by a disconnect. Such a battery pack can be used in an electric vehicle or as a stationary storage for electric energy, to name just two examples.
In demanding applications, the disconnect must interrupt very large currents in a fast and reliable manner. For example, the interruption of large currents has a tendency to create electric arcs, sometimes referred to as arc columns. Since the disconnect is often intended to improve safety of the electric system (by allowing it to be disconnected quickly), it is important that such electric arcs are then managed so as to not create a new hazard or risk further damage. At the same time, it is preferable that the disconnect not be overly complex or involve components that are unduly expensive.